


I'm talkin' about your 몸

by peppermint_mom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Based on K-pop, Bathing/Washing, Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Completely Stiles's Idea of Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Needs To Relax, Derek Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Oil massage, Prompt (?), Relaxation, Someone Write This Please, Stiles Did Good, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Tucking Into Bed, mentions of:, towel drying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: Stiles notices how Derek is when he is stressed and decides to help out his Sourwolf.The title is from MINO - Body (몸)





	I'm talkin' about your 몸

**Author's Note:**

> So, this had been wasting away in my unfinished folder for about a year now... Anyone who would like to write what happens next, go for it! This was supposed to be cute awkwardness with Stiles taking care of Derek and showing the alpha how to relax. *shrugs*
> 
> Stiles talks about what he wants to do to Derek to get him to relax. If someone decide to write out what happens, the writer can choose to follow Stiles's plan completely or change it. Just remember, this was supposed to uplifting, nice, and sweet for Derek. He gets the works: sweet words, gentle touches, a calming atmosphere.

“Can I use your body as a playground?”

Derek—who was wearing his _Kiss the Cook_ apron that Stiles got the alpha as a “gag” gift for their Pack present exchange last Christmas—dropped the pan of just out of the oven, white chocolate chip cookies on the floor and looked at Stiles as though the human just grew wolf ears and a tail.

The rest of the Pack had left after a somewhat successful gathering with the hunters over what to do with the most recent hiker to be mauled in the woods—which left Derek to de-stress the only sub-healthy way Stiles had found in his research, thus far: baking. The alpha had tried to hide his secret sweet tooth for far too long and when Derek made the best apple pie (in the world and maybe even the cosmos) for Thanksgiving with the Pack and parents, Stiles decided then and there that the alpha would find a place big enough for the Pack and with a kitchen that could be used by the alpha himself, whenever the feeling struck.

It may have lead to many naked apron wet dreams, but Stiles would never tell Derek that was the main reason he got him the apron for Christmas—just one of the reasons, maybe.

Cringing because of his choice of words, Stiles decided to do what he did best and opened his mouth. “I didn’t mean– _jesus fuck_. I don’t mean ‘use,’ Derek. Your body isn’t an object to just loan out to people. It’s totally yours and yours alone because you’re not an object either, so, um…” He scratched the back of his head as he watched Derek look down at his poor cookies. “It’s not kinky or anything BDSM related and believe me when I say I would love to climb you like a tree, but I’m not going to. I just want to do something, that I know you’ll like because it’s not fucked up like how I broached the subject, and I don’t want to tell you what it is because it was supposed to be a surprise?” Stiles cut off with a whine.

Derek bent at the waist to pick up the uneatable baked goods, before he squatted down to the floor as he flexed his thighs in his skin tight jeans. The alpha placed the cookies back onto the baking pan and stood, wacking the pan against the inside of the trash can to empty it. He placed the still hot pan on the counter and took off his paw-print oven mitts to turn off the oven. Derek sighed and glared in Stiles direction as he crossed his bulging muscular arms and rested his hip against the counter.

“As much as I love your display of musculature, I’m not going to use you at all. Not even as a jungle jim. You won’t have to lift a finger because—are you ready for it? Drum roll, please!” Stiles drummed his index fingers against the opposite side of the counter Derek was leaning on. “I’m going to pamper you—not like those spy days with the girls with skin care and getting your nails done. I’m going to relieve some of your tension, whether it be sexual or physical. You get to decide how far we go, big guy, because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, _at all_.” Stiles made his way to where Derek was and wrapped his arms around the alpha from behind. “I want to take care of you. I want to massage your whole body with oil to relax your muscles with the possibility to have you come from just my hands on your body, then bathe you in a bubble bath and towel you dry then, dress you in comfortable clothes and tuck you into bed, cuddled up next to me.” Stiles paused and turned Derek to face him, cupping his scowling cheeks. “How does that sound, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if anyone would like to write the continuation, keep in mind that the prompt (if you will) is just expanded aftercare! Happy writing. :3 (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
